


don't need to justify our crimes

by gravitropism



Series: Grad Students!AU [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, Fluff, Grad Students!AU, M/M, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitropism/pseuds/gravitropism
Summary: Everyone needs a little bit more blackmail material, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go read the previous parts to this series or nothing will make sense. This has no plot. But there is foreshadowing. Title from Puppet's To Be Alive.

Minseok isn’t always sure that Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo have the best ideas, but he goes along with them anyways, because at least he has dirt on everyone afterwards. So that’s why when they suggest a night of playing a drinking game along to season six of Rupaul’s Drag Race (Jongdae is obsessed, the rest of them just go along with it), Minseok agrees.

“Should we start from the beginning?” Jongdae asks, settling on the sofa with the remote. Their group is in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apartment: Minseok is next to Kyungsoo on the other couch, along with Baekhyun and Jongin. Chanyeol, Sehun, and Yixing have taken cushions on the floor, and Jongdae has managed to drag Junmyeon along again, and they’re sitting next to each other. He’s only gotten the chance to talk to Junmyeon a few times, but he seems nice. When he’s not busy, of course.

“Yeah, not everyone has watched this twenty times like you,” Kyungsoo says, leaning back. “I know it only gets good later, but we need to know who everyone is first.”

Jongdae sighs dramatically, one hand draped over his forehead. “Fine, we can start from the beginning. We’re going to have to do like three episodes, then.”

“We have time,” Chanyeol says lightly, busy pouring drinks into glasses. “Let’s start now so we can do Untucked, too.”

Jongdae grins. “Hell yeah. That’s where it gets good. If Laganja has a meltdown, remember you have to finish your drink.”

“Who is...?” Yixing begins.

“You’ll see, don’t worry,” Jongdae cackles, and hits play.

While they play the game, Minseok holds back a little, if only to watch Kyungsoo. The one time they were at the party at Jongin’s friends’ house, Kyungsoo had been quite clingy, and Minseok wants to see if that happens again. And he’s not disappointed. It’s halfway through the third episode when Kyungsoo moves his hand from Minseok’s waist to his upper thigh.

He nudges Kyungsoo, who looks at him with a slightly sloppy grin. The heart shape of his smile is showing, something he usually doesn’t let happen. “Hmm?”

“You alright?” Minseok asks, whispering. He grins back, and Kyungsoo leans in and presses a wet kiss to his cheek.

“Yup, just fine. Don’t worry about me,” he says, and sinks a little further into the couch cushions. Minseok takes the opportunity to throw an arm around his shoulders, which Kyungsoo relaxes into.

“Okay. Make sure you drink some water later, though.”

Kyungsoo flicks his thigh. “Shh, I’m not sixteen. I got this.”

Just then, Bianca makes another sassy comment, and Jongdae yells for them to all take a sip. Minseok chuckles and complies.

\--

They finish Untucked, and it’s around midnight, not quite late enough for Minseok to leave. Although, with the way this is going, Kyungsoo is probably going to end up sticking to him like a barnacle, so that might not be possible.

“Now what?” Sehun asks, spread-eagle on the floor. All of them are at the very least tipsy, Minseok included. He tries to get up for some water, but Kyungsoo holds him in place with his arms around Minseok’s neck. He resigns himself to staying there for at least another hour.

Chanyeol grunts and joins him on the floor. “I could do with a nap.”

“I wonder what I’d look like if I wore false eyelashes,” Yixing muses.

Sehun nudges him with his foot. “You’d look weird with just the eyelashes. You have to do more than that.”

“I guess you’re right,” Yixing says, and pulls out his phone.

Jongdae sits up suddenly. “Wait, Kyungsoo is drunk right?” he asks to the room at large. Minseok looks over at Kyungsoo, whose eyes are half lidded.

“I’m not drunk,” Kyungsoo mutters, but snuggles into Minseok’s grip.

“Yeah, not drunk my ass,” Baekhyun laughs, trying to tickle a squirming Jongin on the couch on the other side of Kyungsoo. “He’s at the clingy stage.”

Minseok lifts an eyebrow. “I noticed,” he says, and Kyungsoo pinches him.

“Shh,” he says, lifting a finger to his lips. “They’re not supposed to know because they’ll ask me embarrassing questions that I don’t want to answer.” His whisper is loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, and Baekhyun cackles.

“I see where you’re going there, Jongdae. Kyungsoo, when was the last time you had sex?” Baekhyun asks abruptly.

Minseok does his best to contain his giggles. He doesn’t really mind their friends knowing whatever about his relationship with Kyungsoo, but if Kyungsoo doesn’t actually want to answer, he’ll put an end to this.

Kyungsoo rubs a hand over his face, causing his bangs to stick up slightly. “Fuck you guys. Two nights ago.”

Baekhyun reaches out to Minseok and initiates a fist-bump, which Minseok reluctantly reciprocates. “Good for you two.”

Kyungsoo opens his eyes a little wider. “More importantly, Chanyeol, when did you last have sex? I told, so you have to as well.”

Chanyeol grumbles, and buries his face in Sehun’s armpit, prompting a few kicks. “I think it was around four months ago,” he admits, voice slightly muffled in Sehun’s shirt. “Are we talking about this now? Fine. Sehun, describe your worst hookup.”

Sehun smacks Chanyeol’s stomach, but talks anyway. “Some frat party my senior year. I’m pretty sure the guy was either straight or stupid, because he had no sense of rhythm whatsoever and tried to get me to call him ‘daddy.’ I’m not into that, so I kicked him in the face and took off.”

“That’s not actually too bad,” Minseok says mildly. He had a girlfriend before he realized that wasn’t what he preferred, and they had some rather awkward sexual contact. He doesn’t like to think about it too hard.

“I’ve been pretty lucky,” Sehun says, shrugging. “Okay, I’m curious: Baekhyun, have you and Chanyeol ever hooked up?”

Baekhyun sighs. “Drunk hand jobs one year in college. We woke up the next morning and regretted it, though,” he added, glancing at Jongin, “Never again. And I mean it.”

“Same. Baekhyun’s pretty gross if you know him as well as I do,” Chanyeol says with a shudder. “He peed in our pool once.” Baekhyun yelps and throws a pretzel rod at him.

“They don’t need to know that, oh my god. I was four,” he whines. “Alright, who’s next? Junmyeon, you’ve been awfully quiet, and we don’t know anything about you.”

Junmyeon lets out a surprisingly angelic laugh. “Sorry. I’m a little tired, but aren’t we all? I’ll answer something.”

Jongdae squeezes his shoulder. “You don’t have to, hyung,” he mutters, “I brought you here to have fun.”

“No, it’s fine. And I am having fun.” His smile is the picture of classically handsome. Minseok is a little envious, but decides not to let it get to him. He’s perfectly happy with his own appearance and relationship. Kyungsoo is important to him.

Baekhyun shrugs. “Okay. I won’t press you to answer if you don’t want to. Uh, have you had sex with anyone in this room?”

He winks awkwardly. “Not yet?”

“Why are you like this?” A vaguely pink Jongdae pulls at Junmyeon’s arm. Minseok grins.

“See, I told you I was right,” he mutters quietly to Kyungsoo, “They’re totally going to get together.”

Kyungsoo’s laugh is strange and brilliant, and the way he collapses against Minseok’s chest fills him with some emotion he can’t really put a name to. Minseok encloses him tighter within his arms in attempts to capture some of that feeling.

Chanyeol sits up slightly from his position on the floor. “What’s so funny?”

Wiping tears of joy from his eyes, Kyungsoo shakes his head slightly. “I don’t really know.”

“You’re drunk,” Chanyeol says, and slumps back down. Minseok thinks Kyungsoo is beautiful.

Baekhyun reaches across and pokes Junmyeon’s kneecap. “Alright, now it’s your turn to ask a question. Doesn’t matter what, just ask someone we haven’t heard from yet.”

Junmyeon scratches his neck. “Okay. Uh, Jongdae, if you had to, who out of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol would you sleep with?”

Sehun hoots. “I don’t know you well but I like you. That’s a good one.” Junmyeon smiles.

“Thanks.”

“Not thanks,” Jongdae groans, “Now I have to pick. Okay. Not Baekhyun,” he lists off, “because Baekhyun is gross.”

“Acknowledged. I’m okay with that,” Baekhyun says.

“Probably not Kyungsoo, he’s my roommate, which would be awkward. So Chanyeol? This is assuming they’re all single at the time of this, by the way,” Jongdae adds.

Chanyeol crows, pumping a fist. “I’m not sure about a victory by process of elimination, but I’ll take it!” he nearly shouts. Sehun shushes him.

Kyungsoo waves a hand lazily in Jongdae’s direction. “Did you guys know that when Jongdae and I skyped for the first time, he tried to flirt with me over the video? He failed, obviously,” he chuckles, and goes back to tracing shapes on Minseok’s abdomen. Minseok would be worried, but he knows Jongdae is way past that.

“Damn right I did, not ashamed of that,” Jongdae proclaims. “Okay, it’s Minseok’s turn. What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done in bed?”

Minseok blinks. He has to think about that one. “Lingerie?” Everyone does handcuffs every now and then, right? “And a pair of handcuffs once or twice?”

Sehun laughs. “I bet your ass would look great in panties; you’re so muscular.”

The rest of the group takes a moment to contemplate this. Chanyeol is snickering next to Yixing, who looks mildly confused.

“Yeah, I bet it would,” Baekhyun says slowly. Minseok fights to keep the blush off his cheeks, but he can feel himself slowly turning red. He and his then boyfriend had drunkenly ordered lacy underwear off the internet, and when it came in the mail a week later, well, Minseok wasn’t going to be wasteful. “You’re surprisingly vanilla.”

Kyungsoo snorts quietly, and Minseok throws his hands up. “What do you want from me? It’s not like I do it in missionary.”

Jongdae shrugs. “I guess you just seem like the kind to be one of those muscular guys who are into S&M, you know? Every tried leather or latex? My ass looks fantastic in latex.” Junmyeon squeaks, but everyone ignores it.

“I don’t know why you’d--”

“It’s not about the accessories,” Kyungsoo interrupts, “Because he’s strong, we can do a lot more.” He winces. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Baekhyun smirks and lets his fingers travel over Kyungsoo’s thigh as Jongin giggles next to him. Minseok allows it. “Oh, I see how it is, now.”

Kyungsoo bats Baekhyun’s hand away. “Fuck off,” he grumbles, and buries his face back into Minseok’s chest.

“Minseok, your turn to ask a question,” Chanyeol calls out, now tickling Yixing, who is in fetal position and shaking. Minseok takes pity on him.

“Yixing,” he says, and Chanyeol reluctantly lets up. Yixing slowly uncurls and wipes tears of mirth from his eyes. “Do you own any sex toys?”

Yixing nods, and Chanyeol focuses on him. “I think I have a pair of handcuffs somewhere, and I got a strap-on as a gift but I’ve never had the chance to use it. Oh, and I prefer flavored lube, generally? You have to buy the right kind, though, otherwise you’ll get an infection.”

“You sound very informed on the topic,” Jongdae observes, taking a leaf out of Chanyeol’s book and trying to tickle Junmyeon.

“I speak from experience.” He lays back down, putting some space between him and Chanyeol. Chanyeol pouts at him, and he relents and scoots back over. Minseok notices Sehun frowning. “After a few urinary tract infections, I googled it.”

“Thanks for the info. I’ll take that into account when I next buy lube,” Baekhyun snickers, grabbing Jongin’s inner thigh. Jongin smacks him. Minseok is glad that Jongin is finally dealing with Baekhyun the way he should be dealt with. “Okay, only Jongin is left, so Yixing, ask away.”

Yixing thinks for a moment. “Hmm. If you and Baekhyun were to have a threesome with someone here, who would you pick?”

Jongin’s ears turn red. “Jesus, you couldn’t have asked something a little less, I don’t know, personal?”

“I’m just curious,” Yixing says, smiling innocently.

“Um. Uh. Not you obviously, but Sehun, maybe?”

Sehun shakes his head. “I don’t count. Pick someone else.”

Jongin glares at him. “Why don’t you count?”

“We’re like best friend tier so you can say that without it being awkward, so boring. No. Pick someone else,” Sehun repeats.

“That makes no sense,” Jongin says, “But fine. Chanyeol... isn’t really my type, sorry.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I’m okay with that.”

“Not Jongdae or Junmyeon, I don’t really know you guys very well. Uh. If anyone it would be either Kyungsoo or Minseok.”

Baekhyun leers at them, and Minseok lifts an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t mind that,” Baekhyun says, and this time he reaches over to Minseok’s thigh. His hands are strangely warm. 

Kyungsoo flicks the back of his hand. “Stop touching us, oh my god.”

Jongin laughs quietly. “Stop taking this so literally,” he says, and pokes Baekhyun hard. They get into a small catfight that ends in Jongin blowing air on Baekhyun’s neck. Minseok snorts.

“What now?” Sehun asks, his phone out and fingers moving rapidly across the screen. “As fun as sharing secrets like high schoolers has been, I have a bunch of reading to catch up on tomorrow, so I want to go home and sleep.”

Jongdae flips him off. “You were the one who started it?”

“I’m going to have to tap out as well,” Junmyeon says, getting up and stretching, “I have a meeting bright an early tomorrow.”

Yixing gets up slowly. “I’ll leave with you guys. You’re probably right, and I have work to do as well.”

Minseok shrugs. “Hey, man, it’s up to you, the rest of us are staying.”

Kyungsoo pinches him. “It helps that you’re sleeping in my bed.”

“That too,” Minseok grins.

Sehun rolls his eyes, and makes sure to kick Chanyeol on his way up off the floor. “Right, I’ll be leaving, then,” he says, and walks over to the door to put his shoes on. “See you all later.” Yixing and Junmyeon follow him.

Kyungsoo slowly uncurls himself. “I want to sleep, too. Come on,” he says, and gets up, dragging Minseok along with him. Jongdae laughs, but follows the pair back to their apartment after saying goodbye to Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongin, all of whom show no signs of moving.

Minseok follows a determined Kyungsoo to his kitchen, and accepts a glass of water pushed his way.

“We’re going to bed now. Sleeping, not fucking. I’m tired. We can do that tomorrow,” Kyungsoo states, and downs his own water. “Do you need pajamas?”

Minseok shakes his head. Kyungsoo is adorable like this. “No, I brought some in my bag. I figured this would happen.”

Kyungsoo appraises him. “Good. Bedtime, then.” He tugs Minseok down the hall and into his room, where they change and climb into Kyungsoo’s bed.

Minseok brushes the hair out of Kyungsoo’s eyes. His eyelids are already starting to drift shut, Minseok notices. “Tonight was fun,” Kyungsoo says.

“It was. I’m not sure I needed to know all of that, but it was fun.”

Kyungsoo grins. “Yeah. Now go the fuck to sleep; I have stuff to do tomorrow.”

Minseok laughs and kisses Kyungsoo on his forehead. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> T h a n k s f o r r e a d i n g friend. Wow such journey. Much foreshadow. Next part will be out in less than a month.


End file.
